1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays include a pair of electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. A liquid crystal layer is included as the electro-optical active layer in LCDs and an organic emission layer is included as the electro-optical active layer in OLED displays.
At least one pixel electrode and at least one counter electrode are used to drive an electro-optical active layer. The pixel electrodes are categorized according to a pixel, and the counter electrodes face the pixel electrodes. The counter electrodes may be replaced with common electrodes that are located for all pixels.
A common electrode line is used to provide the common electrode with power. The common electrode line is usually located outside a display unit where a pixel is located and it is made of a metal having low resistance in order to reduce or prevent IR-drop.
However, a patterning process is repeatedly performed in a manufacturing process of a display device, which results in damage to the common electrode line.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology disclosed herein, and, as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.